


Turn The Page

by Queen_Morbid



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Broken Promises, Cheating, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Morbid/pseuds/Queen_Morbid
Summary: Y/N had become Chibs Telford’s old lady in a matter of months. There was something indescribable about her and he had to have her. However, when Fiona Larkin arrives in Charming, bearing news about Jimmy O, Chibs crosses boundaries that he never should have. What will become of Y/N and Chibs when things take a drastic turn for the worst in their budding relationship?





	Turn The Page

Word had traveled fast in the web of Old Ladies that Fiona Larkin had mysteriously shown up in Charming. It wasn’t as if Chib’s estranged ex-wife was a terrible person or one that Y/N disliked, however, Y/N was curious about why she was here and what she wanted. The fact that Fiona and Chibs were never divorced had made her arrival all the more stressful, given that Y/N was now Chib’s newly claimed old lady.

There had been a rising war between Jimmy O, the old face of the True IRA. He was now going rogue and taking SAMBEL away from the IRA’s support base. He was dangerous and given he had known about Abel’s whereabouts but refused to tell Jax or any other Son, he earned the number one spot on everyone’s shit list. Especially Y/N’s considering Abel was her nephew and Jax was her younger brother. She was very similar to Gemma in the way that she was all about family and would do anything for her boys. Y/N could be very much her mother’s twin in every sense, just a younger version and perhaps a little less crazy.

“Hey sis, you seen ma?” Jax said, sounding from behind her.

She continued to restock the bar in the clubhouse, merely shouting her response over her shoulder. “Not uh, try the office. Have you seen Chibs today? I can’t get ahold of him.” She said.

Jax’s loyalty had always lied with his sister, while his mother had done a lot raising him, his sister had picked up the slack when Gemma often went off the deep end. Y/N had constantly been a support system for him, through thick and thin. She was his biggest protector and defender when Abel disappeared, and she would have waged war on the entirety of Ireland to get back her nephew. So, if Jax had known anything that would hurt her, he would tell her without a second thought. The two siblings would do whatever for each other, and that had been apparent all of their lives.

“Nah, sorry. I was going to ask mom, but since you’re already here –“ He began.

“What do you want little brother?” She chuckled, finally turning and facing him.

He gave her a wide grin before leaning against the bar top, flashing his baby blue’s in her direction. “Could ya watch Abel tonight for me? I have some shit to do.” He husked.

A brow arched up questionably before giving in with her own wide smile. “You mean watch my favorite nephew? Of course. I’ll be home around five, bring him by then.” She affirmed.

“Y/N, he’s your only nephew.” He laughed.

“You want me to watch him or not?” She teased playfully.

He threw his hands up in surrender before leaning forward and brushing his lips over her cheek in a quick peck. “Thanks, sis.” He said before turning and taking his leave from the clubhouse.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“You’re just getting bigger every day. Soon enough you’re going to be towerin’ over me kid, please stop growing.” She whined as she bounced Abel up and down on her knees.

It was always smooth sailing when she watched him, he wasn’t a fussy baby despite the rough start on life he had received. The heart defect that ran on Gemma’s side had hit everyone besides Jax and herself, they had even lost Thomas to it, far before he could even enjoy life. Y/N was the eldest out of all three Teller children, she was 14 when Thomas died and Jax was 12.

It had been 30 plus years, but the loss of her baby brother was still as strong as the day he died. After that day, she had promised herself and her mother that there would be no more Teller kids lost.

“Alright little man, what do you want for dinner? String beans?” She asked, earning a sour face from the boy.

She could only chuckle before browsing through the options of baby food Jax had packed. “Okay, how about apples and bananas with a side of carrots?”

Abel let out a squeal as his hands toyed with a strand of her hair.

“Ah, I see you like that dish, that is fine by auntie. Let’s get you into the high chair baby.” She smiled, kissing his forehead.

☾ ☾ ☾ ☾

“Hen, where ah ye?” Chib’s voice sounded from the hallway leading from the front door.

“In here Filip.” She said while wiping away baby food from Abel’s face.

“What are we going to do with you kiddo? You’re a hot mess.” She said while examining his dirty onesie, so much for a bib.

Chib’s towering figure emerged into the kitchen, glancing curiously at the smallest Teller and then to his ole lady. “Watchin’ the wee one tonight eh hen?” He asked.

Y/N turned to him with a welcoming smile before walking to him and pressing a delicate kiss onto his scruffy cheek. “Yeah, Jax had some things to do. I don’t mind it, me and little man here have a ball.”

All Chibs could do was offer a meek smile, there were something he was hiding, something that could destroy everything he had built up with Y/N, but how was he supposed to tell the women he loved, he had done the unforgivable?

“Will you get him out of his high chair, I’m going to get his things ready for a bath.” She said, directing a questionable stare to Chibs.

“Ah course hen.” He said before unstrapping the lad from his high chair while Y/N disappeared out of the kitchen.

When she came back minutes later, she could only study her outlaw’s face with concern. There was a distance in his eyes, and his face was slackened of any readable emotions. She watched as his thumb gently rubbed back and forth across Abel’s back in soothing, slow movements. She had known Chibs for many years and even if they were not in a relationship, she would still be able to tell when something was bothering him.

He was one of Jax’s trusted friends, and she knew she could trust him with everything, including her heart. Or at least that was what she had thought.

“What’s wrong Filip?” She said, leaning against the door frame.

His brown eyes darted towards her effortlessly, carefully examining her face, her beautiful face. The one he had grown to cherish over the years. Regret and guilt were all he could feel right now, and he knew what he had to do, but he knew what would become of him and Y/N.

“Ah met with Fiona today.” He said.

His words had made her stomach upset, not that she didn’t trust him, but because it would be uncomfortable for anybody to hear that their current lover had visited their ex-spouse. Nonetheless, she forced a smile on her face before heading over to the sink and beginning to wash out Abel’s dishes and a few of his bottles.

“How is she, did she bring Kerrianne?” She mused.

“We fawked.” He said.

His admission of guilt had been enough to still her movements, her breath hitching as she let it all sink in. So, the way she had been feeling, the way she felt insecure and disheveled, had been her cue to know that was something off about Fiona’s sudden appearance.

Her hands found the edge of the counter where she gripped it roughly, the tips of her knuckles turning ghostly white. Y/N was many things, but forgiving was not one of them. Cheating was an ultimate betrayal and one she would not accept.

“Get out.” She said, her voice remaining unwavering.

“Hen-“ He began.

She whipped around in a tornado of fury and hurt, eyes blazing with animosity. “Why? Why did you fucking do it Filip? Was I not good enough for you? Do you still love her?” She growled.

Abel began wriggling in Chibs’s arms, trying to find the source of yelling.

Chibs was busy trying to settle Y/N down while simultaneously trying to keep Abel calm.

“Hen, ah am sorry. Ah am a bastart.” He sighed.

“I want you to get out, give me Abel, now.” She demanded in a low voice.

“No, ah want to fix this, ah don’t want to lose ye.” He rose up to his full height, still holding onto young Abel.

Y/N took a calculating step forward, face contorted into a twisted array of multiple emotions. “Look at me, look at what you’ve done, look at what you ruined, and look at what you’ve lost. Don’t try to fix this, don’t try to fix me, I am not broken. You are.” 

It was as if Abel could sense the tension in the air and once, he did he began to grow fussy. His eyes searched the room until he found the familiar face of his aunt’s. Tears began to form and then came several whimpers that made Y/N’s heartbreak further into a nothingness. Instantly she lurched forward before grabbing ahold of her nephew gently and bringing him close to her chest. His chin rested on her shoulder as she bounced him back and forth, trying to ease his hurt away.

She knew she had been the cause of Abel’s sudden turn of mood, after all she had just found out that the man she loved had gone behind her back and slept with his ex-wife. Yet, it couldn’t be helped, she was devastated and all she wanted to do was scream and curse at the man who had so uncaringly broken her.

“I used to think of you as somebody who would never hurt me. Apparently, I am a terrible judge of character, because you did anyway. You are a selfish prick and I want nothing to do with you. Just looking at you makes me sick to my stomach. That worst part is, I can’t even hate you, because how can you hate someone who you thought was your entire world? Please, just go, and don’t come back.” She said softly, her own eyes glossing over with pain filled tears.

“Hen..” He began.

But all she could do was shake her head and look away while cradling Abel’s head. Chibs stood there for a moment before exiting the kitchen and walking out of the front door. Once she and Abel were alone, she couldn’t focus on the pain that was caused by Filip. She couldn’t, because at that moment she had someone else to look after.

Y/N had become Abel’s mother figure since he was born, right alongside of Tara. Her nephew would come first just like her brother would. The time for grieving would be done later, for now, she would pretend nothing happened and that she wasn’t currently internally howling in pain from the hole that was left in the place where her heart used to lie.

Women like Y/N were rare, if not rare then they only occurred once in a lifetime. Even after being betrayed, she could stuff all the pain deep down and pretend like she was okay. No one knew how to fake it better than she did. Her life had been one monumental list of fucked up moments, this was no different.

But then why did she feel like she just had lost her soul?


End file.
